1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock core assembly for a cylindrical lock, and more particularly to a lock core assembly that can be easily assembled to a knob of a cylindrical lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,399 issued on Oct. 30, 1990 and entitled "LOCK SET WITH SPINDLE LOCK", as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the drawings as a prior art, discloses a cylindrical lock comprising a knob 90 with a spindle 91 and a lock core opening 92. A lock core assembly 93 is mounted in the knob 90 and has an end 94 fitted in the lock core opening 92. The lock core assembly 93 further has a protruded top portion 95 fitted in a slot 96 of the knob 90. Since two ends of the lock core assembly 93 are respectively fitted in the lock core opening 92 and an end face 97 of the knob 90 and have straight lengths, the lock core assembly 93 falls into the knob 90 sometimes during assembly. More specifically, the lock core assembly 93 is completely inside the knob 90 in an undesired manner. Retrieval of the lock core assembly 93 is not only difficult but also time-consuming and sometimes may cause deformation of the knob 90, resulting in a failed product.